RuPaul's Drag Race (Season 13)
On April 13, 2020, VH1 renewed the series for a thirteenth season, and began airing on July 28, 2021. The casting for Season 13 was opened and then ended on May 7, 2020. Filming began in late May, 2020, and ended in August, 2020. Season 13's promo theme was spooktastic beauty. Promos were released on June 28, 2021. The season 13 queen crowned "America's Next Drag Superstar" was Izanami, while biblegirl666 won the title of Miss Congeniality. A RuVealed Special featuring Elvira, Mistress of the Dark & Sharon Needles aired on June 24th, 2021 to announce the cast of this season on VH1's YouTube Channel. The live stream garnered a total of 250,000 viewers, and has since went up to 3 million views after it was uploaded. biblegirl666, Abhora, James Majesty, and Landon Cider returned to compete on All Stars 7. James placed 7th overall, Landon placed 6th overall, biblegirl666 placed 4th overall, and Abhora and Season 11 contestant Brooke Lynn Hytes were the runner-ups. Izanami returned to compete on RuPaul's Drag Race Champions (Season 1). As she had the most challenge wins, Izanami was given the opportunity in a shock twist, to eliminate one of the top five. She pulled out a lipstick, revealing her own name in Japanese (イザナギ) in white-out. She explained that she would do poorly representing RuPaul, and didn't feel worthy of winning over the remaining contenders for the crown. This was allowed by RuPaul. Phi Phi O'Hara and Tyra Sanchez were eliminated shortly after Izanami's exit, with Violet Chachki winning the competition, and Bob The Drag Queen placing as the runner-up. About the Show "Mama Ru is back with RuPaul's Drag Race, which features some of the most sickening queens to eer take the Drag Race runway. With panels including veteran judge Michelle Visage, and newcomer and winner of RuPaul's Drag Race Season 4, Sharon Needles, sitting alongside RuPaul. This series is tucked to the edges with more tea, more shade, and more twist-filled challenges than ever before. Prepared to get spooked!" Contestants (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won RuPaul's Drag Race. :█ The contestant lost the third lip-sync round. :█ The contestant lost the second lip-sync round. :█ The contestant lost the first lip-sync round. :█ The contestant advanced into the Top 4 in the final competative episode. :█ The contestant won the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the two maxi challenge winners. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team, but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, and quit the competition after she won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, and lost the lip-sync for your life, and remained in the competition due to the winner of the lip-sync voluntarily eliminating herself. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life, and was eliminated. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality by the contestants. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" episode, but was out of the running.